Aloysius Character Sheet
Faerie Might: 14 (Animal) Size: -4 Age: n/a Characteristics *Intelligence +0 (bright) *Perception +3 (sharp) *Strength -4 (tiny)(free; racial) *Stamina +0 (healthy) *Presence -2 (malodorous) *Communication +2 (well-spoken) *Dexterity +1 (lissome) *Quickness +3 (nimble) Virtues and Flaws None. Personality Traits *Know-it-all +3 - Often attempts to council Eirlys. - Doesn't really know much about anything, but that doesn't stop him relating it at length. - Observant and will frequently have insights that don't occur to Eirlys. Is usually a snot about it. *Playful +2 - Loves to play, and will become sullen and annoyed if Eirlys doesn't give him enough attention. *Loyalty to Eirlys +1 - Doesn't always act in Eirlys's best interests-- though he always believes he is. - Occasionally disobeys her, if he thinks she's being obstinate or unreasonable. - Sometimes plays good-natured pranks on her for his own amusement. Abilities *Awareness (prey animals) 3 *Charm 3 (fae) *Etiquette 3 (fae) *Faerie Lore 1 (winter) *Folk Ken 1 (fae) *Guile 3 (Eirlys) *Hunt 4 (coneys) *Legerdemain 2 (filching out of Eirlys' pockets) *Stealth 3 (undergrowth) *Survival 3 (fields) *Swim 3 (streams) *English 3 (flowery speech) *Welsh 2 (flowery speech) *Latin 3 (flowery speech) Powers Putrid Strench of the Frightened Skunk: 4 point, Init +5, Imaginem: Aloysius may affect his own spray with an imaginem effect which heightens the stench so that any creatures within five paces of him must make a Stamina roll of 8+ or become sickened (-3 to all rolls). Polecat Predator Plays with Pabulum: 1 point, Init +5, Animal: Solitary animals (or several animals the size of a rabbit or smaller) with no might rating fear Aloysius, often causing them to attempt to escape by the quickest means possible. He likes to use this ability when he's bored and wants a chase, and he always enjoys the chase more than the eating. Can also be used to make an egg wiggle about while he dances around it, before squirrelling it away. * Changed so that it won't affect nobles riding by, or the sort of animal threats that make Aloysius think twice about stepping outside on his own (e.g. a pack of wolves), however, it is now much more effective against the sort of animals his normally predates. A group of rabbits will run for their lives; a warhorse will either keep its distance, or attack if cornered. Speech of the Noble Fae: 0 point, constant, Mentem: While Aloysius has a limited capacity to understand what is said to him, and cannot read at all, he can talk, and has a supernatural gift for embellishing his words with superfluous, flowery, and obscure language. Much of what he says in this manner, he doesn't understand, but it is designed to sound impressive, and adds a certain flamboyant flair to his social interactions (even if it occasionally causes him embarrassment). Other stuff As a faerie creature, he never tires and thus has no fatigue levels, but he tends to sleep quite a bit by choice because he enjoys dreaming (and is somewhat lazy). He finds he can only dream when he sleeps near Eirlys and she's dreaming too, though they only very infrequently share the same dreams.